Our Team
by haveefaiithiinmee
Summary: Korsak comes up with a good idea to keep this team's spirits up.
1. That Start

It had been a long few days, not the long days we're used to chasing criminals and solving murders. It was one of those long few days where nothing happened, and nothing needed the attention of Boston's finest homicide detective's and surprisingly the Chief Medical Examiner didn't have anything major going on that the other ME's couldn't handle. Monday had come and gone with paper work and paper work alone, Tuesday followed with much of the same, and no one was happy with it. Even Cavanaugh was sick of watching his detectives do paper work and play make shift basketball with paper wads and trashcans.

Thursday finally came and Vince couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, who here is sick of sitting here doing paperwork?" With that Jane, Frankie, Maura, and Frost's hands shot up into the air.

"I had to take a team building class when I was becoming a sergeant and one of the things they showed us was an activity that everyone writes down something they like are think about everyone on the team. Don't worry I'll be the only one to read them."

Everyone looked kind of skeptical at first, but then Maura was the first one to pull out some paper and a pen and she began to write. Jane, Frankie, Frost, and Vince followed suite.


	2. Korsak

Korsak

Once everyone was done they all passed their papers to Vince.

"Okay, I lied a little, I said I would be the only one to read them and I really meant I'd be the only one to read them out loud."

That sent them all into spouts of anger as they yelled at Korsak for lying, he just laughed as Jane threatened to shoot him.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad, and I'll read mine first, I just wanted you guys to be really truthful and that was the only way to get you to be that truthful…come on don't shoot me."

Grunts were heard around the room as Korsak started to read:

_Jane_

_Where do I begin with this one? I'm glad you let me help you through everything with Hoyt. You're the strongest woman I know; hell you're the strongest person I know. I never have to worry about you having my back out there in the field our just in general, I trust you more than I trust some of those other guys out there. Your fierceness is what keeps me going sometimes. I have to admit, I was a little hurt when Frost took my place, but I get it now Jane, and I never thought of you any different after Hoyt okay? Never. _

_Dr. Isles_

_You have to be the smartest person I know. And the nicest. You helped me out that time I thought I was going to have a heart attack, but actually it was just gas. And you didn't even laugh that much. All those times you helped me with those animals I picked up on the streets, I could never thank you enough. I would also never trade our friendship for the world, doctor. _

_Frost_

_I might make fun of you to no end but I know you've got my back out there. To be honest, I have almost no idea how to use computers and you do, and we probably wouldn't be able to solve half the cases without you. We always bust each others balls, but our friendship means a lot to me._

_Frankie_

_I hope one day you'll be on homicide with me, or if not with me you'll at least be a detective. You've got a lot of potential their kid, and I know you'll make it as a detective one day. But in the mean time I could use a coffee. _

The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. Jane got up and hugged Korsak whispering to him so no one else could hear her, "Thank you for believing in me when I didn't believe in me."

Everyone smiled at Korsak as he continued on to the next paper.


	3. Maura

Maura

"Ah, now Dr. Isles'. This should be good."

Dr. Isles sighed and looked away from the group as Korsak began to read.

_Vince_

_Your love of animals is just one of the many characteristics about you that I love. You're so respectful. You know you can always come to me with any problems, medical related or not. I value your friendship and opinion very much, Vince._

_Barry_

_I value your opinion but most importantly, I love how protective you are of Jane and me, and everyone really. Your witty banter with Jane and Korsak always keeps me laughing. I hope one day you will come to one of my autopsies without fainting or throwing up. You've come very far Frost. _

_Frankie_

_You are like a brother to me, I consider you and your family my family and I hope you feel the same. I have no doubt in my mind that one day you'll make a great detective. I'm always here Frankie. You mean a lot to me. _

_Jane_

_Where do I even begin? You're my best friend Jane. I know when you make fun of me, and make witty remarks at me, that you're only joking. I know I annoy you sometimes but I really know you don't mean it. Our relationship is something that I've never experienced before, I've never had a best friend before, someone that I can share things with and unwind with after a long case. Thank you for that. But you know something, I know you're the one with the gun and the badge and I'm the one with the medical degree but every time you're in danger I get so scared and I want to do something, anything to keep you safe. You've protected me so many times over the years, saved my life so many times, I could never thank you enough._

"Hey, how come Jane got a paragraph and we got two sentences?" Barry quickly remarked and with that Korsak hit him.

Everyone smiled at Maura, and Jane got up and hugged Maura.

Korsak the moved on to the next paper, written by Frankie.


	4. Frankie

Frankie

Korsak began to read what Frankie had written and Frankie, like the others tried to avoid eye contact the whole time.

_Maura_

_You are family to me. You're like my other sister. You're brilliant and I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you do for me. Helping with my detective exams even if they didn't go the way I wanted them too. _

_Korsak_

_You're a great guy, you're always helping me out and getting me as much experience as I can in the field. Thanks for everything, really, I hope one day you can be there when I make detective. _

_Frost_

_Man, you're almost like a brother to me. I think I'm still mad about the action figure you stole from me. Thanks for teaching me the ropes of being a detective, I really appreciate everything you do for me and my family. _

_Janie _

_I love you. I've always idolized you, ever since I was a kid I wanted to be just like you. And here I am, not a detective yet, but one day I hope I can be half the cop you are. I know sometimes you wish I didn't follow in your footsteps because you worry about me so much, but just know that I worry about you just as much. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you for everything you've ever done for me, or get over the shock that you would shoot yourself in the chest for me. _

With that Jane, a little teary eyed, got up and gave Frankie a huge whispering in his ear "I love you baby brother, please always remember that."

Everyone looked at Frankie and smiled and thanked him.

Korsak flipped to the next paper.


End file.
